Cheaper by the Dozen plus 1?
by chaylyn
Summary: What happens when the Bakers decide to add another member to the bunch by adopting, making the 12 to 13? I AM GOING TO FINISH. 2 REVIEWS EACH CH. FER THE NEXT ONE!
1. Chapter 1, lucky 13

"Kids were home!" Called Kate, or should I say my new mom.

Her and Tom, my new dad just adopted me.

11 out of the 12 kids ran down the stairs.

Sarah,Jake, and Mike were all wearing roller blades.

Then came Mark with a frog.

Kim and Jessica were next with books in each of their hands.

Nigel and Kyle came sliding down the banister.

Then Henry came down following Charlie who was on the phone.

And last was Loraine. She was brushing her hair.

"Kid's this is you new sister Kiley!" Announced "dad."

I have never meet any of the kids, only my new parents.

"Hay." They all said in unison.

"Sarah you know Kiley is rooming with you so why don't you take her up there." Said Mom.

"Cool, come on dude i'll show you your new room!" She said.

She seems nice, a little tomboyish but thats fine.

I followed her upstairs into the huge room.

"Wow." I said.

"I know, when Dad told us to go and kill each other for the best room I pushed Mark away so I can have this amazing room!" She smiled.

I smiled back.

"So your 14 right?" She asked.

"Yah."

"Cool same age as Jake."

"So what is everyone like?" I asked.

"Well Nora is married to Bud and they have a kid named Tom.

Lorain is one of the most girliest girls ever. But she has an internship at Allur Magazine.

Charlie likes to work on cars and stuff like that. Henry wants to be just like Charlie but he does play the clarinet. Jake is mostly a skater kid. Me, im kind of a tomboy but i love to dance and skate. Mike is like the daredevil of the family. I mean he has proppelled from the house before! Kim and Jessica are book nerds. There really smart. Mark loves animals, hes a nature kid. Nigel and Kyle just love to do anything active!"

"Wow sounds like a unique family. Hopefully i can fit in."

"Well what do you like?" She asked.

"Basically anything fun!"

"Well thats all were about here!"

After that we had dinner then we went to bed.

I think I will spend 1 day with each kid to see what there all about!

**IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER I MUST HAVE 2 **_**REVIEWS!!!**_** Wana find out how each of the 12 days go?! gooo review :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Nora

So today was the first day I was going to spend with one of the 12 kids.

First on my list was Nora.

I was going over to her and Bud's house.

"Kiley Nora's here!" Shouted Henry.

I ran down the stairs and said goodbye to my parents.

Nora was outside waiting for me in her black car.

I got in.

"Hay Kiley." She smiled.

"Hay." I smiled back.

I have only meet her a couple of times but this was the first time one on one.

As we drove there she asked me the normal questions.

"How are you?"

"Good,you?"

And yadda yadda.

Finally we arrived at the house. We were greeted by Bud who was holding my nephew Tom.

We got inside and they got me a pepsi, a bottle for the baby and coffe for themselves.

"So Kiley, how is it to be a Baker?" Asked Nora.

"Well its been great so far! But I have a plan to really get to know everyone." I replied.

They looked curiouse.

"Let me explain. I am going to spend one day with each of the 12 Baker kids, to really get to see who they are! And well I am going in age order so you are first!" I said.

They smiled.

"Well that's great!" Said Bud.

"Now you do know that I am your brother-in-law?" Asked Bud.

"Yes I am well aware of that." I laughed.

They laughed along to.

"Would you like to hold baby Tom?" Asked Nora.

"Yah sure! I love baby's I use to take care of some of the babies at the orphange!" I beamed.

They handed Tom over and i craddled him in my arms.

The little baby smiled.

"Awww." We all said in unison.

Bud walked over to a drawer and pulled out a camera.

"Smile!" He said.

At the same time me and the baby both smiled.

He took the picture then we all looked at it.

"I want a copy!" I stated.

They laughed. "Okay."

After we had dinner they drove me home.

**SORRY THIS CHAPTER IS SO SHORT, I DID'NT REALLY KNOW WHAT TO WRITE FOR NORA. SAME RULE AS LAST TIME. 2 REVIEWS AND YOU GET THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH CHARLIE! I AM ALSO GOING TO BE HAVING A POLL AT THE END OF ALL THE DAYS WITH THE KIDS. SO IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO SEE WHAT IT IS YOU BETTER REVIEW ;)**

**~Chaylyn~**


	3. Chapter 3 Charlie

Well yesterday with Nora went well! She seems like a great girl! Bud is pretty sweet to. And baby Tom is so cute!

Today is my day with Charlie. I have only seen him once. And I have talked to him on the phone, when I arranged today. He lives down in Lake Winnetka. (Spelled right?) He was going to pick me up at around 12:30. It was 12. Apparently he had to work today but since he opened his own garage he is allowed to take me to! I ran downstairs to get a little snack before he came. Henry was sitting at the table drinking a bottle of water...staring at me. I gave him a weird look and grabbed a bottle to. I sat down across from him.

"What?" I asked annoyed.

"I am Charlie's favorite." Is all he said.

"Okayyyyyyy, what does that have to do with anything?"

"Because apparently from what I have heard you are going to spend the day with him. I don't want you to become his favorite and make him forget all about me!" He protested.

"Henry all I am doing is just going to hang with him just to get to know him. Trust me I wouldn't want to steal your lil spot in his heart." I smirked and got up.

I went into the living room to watch TV.

Nigel and Kyle were in there.

They stood up and smirked.

"Witch one is witch?" They asked at the same time.

Ever since I moved in they try to trick me by trying to figure out who is Nigel and who is Kyle. It gets annoying but I always get it right.

I pointed to the left.

"Kyle."

Then I pointed to the right.

"Nigel."

They looked dissapointed.

"How do you always know!?" They complained.

"I'm just that good!" Then I took the remote and turned on TeenNick.

I watched Degrassi until 12:30, then i heard Charlies Horn.

I ran outside and into the car.

"Hay, I am Kiley." I held out my hand.

"Finally, nice to meet you!" He shook my hand.

"So you like to work on cars?"

"Yah, they are my world!"

"Oh, do you have a girlfriend?!"

"Yah, her name is Beth."

"Cool! Do I get to meet her?"

"Nah she lives up in Middleton. You see before we moved here we use to live up in Middleton."

"Oh."

He turned on the radio and we listened to that until we got to the garage.

We got out.

I stretched my arms behind my head and let out a big yawn.

"Well here is my home away from home!" He said leading me to the garage.

There were a bunch of people everywhere working on cars and trucks.

"Guy's please come out here!" Charlie said into the mic.

Soon a bunch of guys covered in grease and sweat came all around us.

"I would like to introduce you all to my new sister Kiley! She is going to be spending the day with us."

"Hay!" I said.

There were assorments of "Yo's, hay's, and hi's!"

"Okay go back to work." Instructed Charlie.

I followed Charlie into his office and sat in the wheelie chair.

I started to spin in circles, I kept going until he finally spook.

"Hay I need to run down the street really fast, do you think you can do something for me?"

"Depends...."

"Okay well an old family friend Jimmy Murtaugh is coming in to get a part for his car, do you think you can give it to him if I give you the part?"

"Sure! But how will I know who he is?"

"Oh he has catapillar brows!"

We laughed then he handed me the part and ran out.

I walked out to the front of the shop and hooped up onto the counter looking at the piece.

"Catapillar brows!" I muttered to myself.

After I said that Catapillar man walked into the store with what I think is one of his sons.

They walked up to me.

"Hello is Charlie Baker around?" He asked.

"No, he had to run and get something. But he gave me this to give to you. Oh and by the way I am Kiley Baker." I said with a smile.

He smirked.

"So your the new addition ive heard about! Well nice to meet you, I hope your not as rambunctiouse as the rest of those kids." He smiled.

His son walked up.

"Hi, I'm Elliot." He smiled.

"Hay."

Elliot, Elliot where have i heard that name? I thought to myself. I think Sarah was telling me something about well.

"Well nice meeting you guys!" I said.

"Likewise." Replied Jimmy, then walked out of thr store.

Elliot turned around and waved goodbye.

I waved back.

**(DONT WORRY ALL YOU ELLIOT + SARAH FANS, HE WAS JUST BEING NICE, NOTHING MORE!)**

About five miniutes later Charlie walked in with Burger King bags.

He handed me one.

"Thanks! I love BK, what did you get me?"

"Your welcome and a #7, Chicken Fries, Fries, and a Coke."

My eyes widened.

"How did you know that, that is my favorite thing to order?"

"I asked mom." He laughed.

"Oh....DUH!"

I laughed with him.

So I stayed with Charlie a little longer then he drove me back home.

"Bye!" I waved as he backed out of the drive way.

Jake was just skating up on his skateboard and about to run into me!

"DUDE WATCH OUT!" I screamed.

He swerved around me.

"Whoa that was close." He admitted.

We walked inside and I went up to Loraines room.

"Hay were still on for tomorrow right?" I asked.

"Yah tottally." She replied while blowing on her nails to dry them.

I walked over to my room and watched TV.

I wonder what tomorrow is going to be like... I thought to myself.

I closed my eyes and quickly fell asleep.

**OKAY PPL YOU KNOW THE DRILL, 2 OR MORE REVIEWS IF YOU WANT THE NEXT CHAPTER WITH LORAINE!!!! HURRY UP AND REVIEW I WLD GREATLY APPRECIATE IT!!! :D**


	4. Chapter 4 Loraine

Okay today was my day with Loraine since she has the day off.

I have no clue what we are going to do.

After breakfest I went up to Loraines room.

I knocked twice.

"Come in!"

I opened the door and walked over to her.

"Hayyyy!"

"Hay Kile's." Thats my nickname from her.

"So what are we going to do today?!" I asked.

"Hmmm well I was wondering if i could maybe give you a makeover or do your hair?! Not that your ugly or anything but I have the perfect idea!"

"Okay, sure whatever you want to do!"

"Okay let me go get my stuff you stay right here."

I nodded.

I sat on her bed and picked up the photoalbum laying next to me.

I looked through all the pictures, everyone looked so happy even with such a big family it seemed like they always managed!

A smile spread acroos my face as I seen the resent picture we just took in the album. I heard Loraine open the door.

"Okay now I am going to do your makeup first! I am going to go with the sort of holiday look since christmas is coming up!"

"Alrighty!"

I seen her pull out all of her makeup, dang she had a lot!

I wear makeup but just the basics like mascara and eyeliner and light eyeshadow. I never really got all into it. But it seems like Loraine deffanitly knows her stuff!

After she was done with my makeup she moved onto my hair. She wouldn't let me see what I looked like until she was done.

She straightened my hair. (It's wavy)

Then she put it halfway up into a high pony and put a bunch of hairspray in it!

"Wala!" She finished.

"Lemme see! Lemme see!" I pleaded!

"Okay, okay hold on!" She guided me to her mirror that she had my back turned to.

I blinked a couple of times.

"Oh my god! Wow is that really me? Dayum you did a really good job you!" I hugged her.

"Oh well your welcome! Hay do you know what we should do?"

"Whatt?" I asked a little curiouse.

"We should go and get you a new outfit to go with your new look! I have some extra cash." She said excitedly.

"Okay!"

"Alright, go downstairs i'll meet you down there after I put this stuff away."

I agreed then walked downstairs.

Jake was walking in with his friend.

"Whoa dude who is that hottie?" Asked his friend.

"Dude! Thats my sister!" He punched his friend.

"Dang how many you got?"

"6." Jake smirked.

I walked by them.

"Hay baby." Spook the friend.

"Do I look like an infant to you?!" I snapped.

"Uh no?" He replied.

I pushed past him and onto the porch.

I closed my eyes and let out a sigh.

When I opened my eyes Mike was hanging in front of me.

"Oh my god Mike! What are you doing?

"Just hanging around." He said laughing at his own joke.

"Ha ha very funny." I pushed him to the side making him swing back and forth.

"Woooowhoo! Thank Kiley!"

I smiled and shook my head.

I love this family! I mean everyone is so unique and they all have their own personalities. Mom and Dad are really cool! I mean we get in trouble and they just lecture us but never really ground us unless it was something major we did.

I san down on the steps and waited for Loraine.

A minute later she came walking out with a worried look on her face.

"Whats wrong?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Kile's I have to go to the hospital one of my friends are hurt, you don't mind do you?"

"Of course not! Now you go we can hang out late."

She hugged me and ran to her car.

Wow I wonder what happened. I hope nothing major.

I walked around to the backyard and hoped up onto the trampoline and laided down.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

Suddenly I was being jumped on by a frog.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed.

I fell onto the grass.

"Sorry!" Shouted Mark who was running after the frog with a net.

I rolled my eyes and went inside.

**OKAY YOU SHOULD ALL KNOW BY NOW THAT YUH GAWTA LEAVE 2 REVIEWS FER THE NEXT CHAPTER :D, THNX U ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWED AND READ I APPRECIATE IT **


	5. Ch5 Henry

The next morning I was awoken by the sound of music being played. I rubbed my eyes and opened the door.

Kim was exiting the bathroom.

"Hay Kim who is playing that music?"

"Oh that's just Henry practicing."

I nodded then went back into the room.

I forgot that Henry played the clarinet.

And today was my day with Henry.

He was taking me to an audition for the school musical because they needed someone who was skilled in the clarinet area.

I looked at my clock.

8:03 a.m it read.

I went back to my bed and layed down.

Two minutes later Sarah's alarm clock went off.

She also had an audition. But she was auditioning for a dance group.

She got up and hit the snooze button. She always did.

All of the sudden the door flew open.

"Sarah come on you need to get up and get ready!" It was just mom.

I rolled over to face her.

"Oh sorry honey, I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright I was already up."

"Oh alright, well I am cooking breakfest so could you please go and wake the others up, while i try to get Sarah out of bed?"

"Sure!" I hoped out of my bed and walked to the end of the hall.

I picked up Sarah's lacross stick and went by each door.

Kim and Jessica's. BANG!

Mike's. BANG!

Jake's. BANG!

Nigel and Kyle's. BANG!

Henry's. BANG!

And last Mark's. BANG!

They all walked out into the hallway, some awake some still rubbing there eyes and yawning.

"Guy's mom is making breakfest she wanted me to wake you up!"

When I said Breakfest Jake, Mike, and Henry took off down the stairs.

The rest of us slowly trudged down the stairs into the dinning room waiting to be fed.

I turned to Henry.

"So what time is your audition?"

He held up his finger as he finished his piece of bacon.

"One." He replied picking up his cup of orange juice.

After I finished my breakfest I went upstairs took a shower and got ready. At 12:30 mom called Henry and I down.

"You guys ready?!"

We nodded.

We piled in the car and drove to the school.

I noticed in the ride Henry looked a little worried.

"Your going to do fine." I smiled.

"Thanks, I sure hope so."

I looked in the review mirror.

Mom was smiling, then she winked at me.

I winked back.

Five minutes later we arrived at the school.

There were six other kids auditioning.

Henry was number 3.

Number one went up. After she was done I leaned over to Henry.

"Wow I am positive your going to make it."

He laughed and nodded.

But then came number two.

I wasn't as sure anymore.

Once he was done Henry made his way to the stage.

I gave him a thumbs up.

He smiled and began.

Wow he was really good!

"Wow mom he is really good!"

"I know! He has been taking clarinet for 6 years."

After he was finished Mom and I gave him a standing ovation and so did some other parents.

We waited for the other three to go.

After they had gone th judges told us they would announce the winner on monday at school over the announcments.

"Hay guy's want to get some ice cream?"

"Yah!" We replied excitedly in unison.

We drove to the ice cream place we got our ice cream while mom chatted with the owner.

"So Henry, who do you get along with most at home?"

"Well as you know me and Charlie are really tight but that kind of changed when he moved out. I don't know I guess now me and Jake have become a little closer. Who do you get along with most?"

"Well since Sarah is the closest girl in my age group and we do share a room I guess her!"

"Mmmm, I see!"

We both laughed as mom walked over.

"Hay what's so funny?"

"Nothing." We replied.

"Well we gotta get home so I can get started on the potatoes. Dad is having a little BBQ with some friends.

We got back in the car and drove home.

**OKAY THE NEXT CHAPTER IS GOING TO BE ABOUT THE BBQ, BUT AFTER THAT CHAPTER I WILL GO BACK TO THE 12 CHILDREN, THE NEXT CHILD WILL BE JAKE!**

**REMEMBER AT LEAST ****2**** REVIEWS OR MORE!!!!!**

**THANK YOU :D, TO THOSE WHO ARE SO SUPPORTING**


	6. Chapter 6 The plan

"KIDS!!!!!! WAKE UP!"

I rolled over in my bed to look at the time.

"6:30!" I shouted.

Sarah's head shot up.  
"Why do we have to get up so early?!"

"I think we have to help with the BBQ."

She rolled her eyes then slamed her head onto her pillow.

Then dad walked in.

"Girl's get up, come on we have a lot of work to do in order to get ready for today!" He said smiling.

We laziley rolled out of bed and got dressed, brushed our hair and teeth and walked down the stairs with Nigel and Kyle.

"So are you guys ready for today?" I asked them.

"Yah we get to eat a lot of food!" They ran down the stairs.

I looked at Sarah, we laughed.

_**SARAHS POV**_

We laughed. You know having a new sister isn't that bad, I mean at first I was a little hectic.

But she is really cool, and she is a year older then me! She is kind of my role model but I would never tell her that.

"Uh Kiley I'll meet you down there I have to go talk to Jake."

"Okay, see you down there." She smiled

I walked to Jakes room witch was right across from ours.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Yo dude what's up?" He answered.

"I have a plan." I smiled my deviouse smile.

"For what?" He looked intrigued.

"To officaly welcome Kiley hey to the family. You in?"

"You know it!"

"Okay after breakfest gather everyone together....except Kiley! Okay?"

He nooded, we headed down the stairs. This was going to be intresting.

All throughout breakfest I just wanted to tell someone my plan! I was about to burst. I was the first done done witch was very unusuall, even mom notcied. But I was just really excited.

Finally when everyone was done we all headed into Charlie's old room witch was now a study.

"Okay first, Jake where is Kiley?"

"I told Loraine to take her with her to the store to get the dessert." He smiled proudly.

"Good, ready for roll call?"

Everyone nodded.

"Henry?" "HERE."

"Jake?" "HERE."

"Sarah." Check.

"Mark?" "HERE."

"Jessica and Kim?" "PRESENT."

"Mike?" "HERE."

"And Nigel and Kyle?" No response.

We looked around the room. They were wrestling on the floor.

Check!

"Sarah what's the plan? And why would we want to hurt her if we all like her?" Asked Mike.

"We do all like her but we are simply welcoming her to the Baker family. Okay well that's the problem I don't know what we should do. I mean it can't be really evil like the previouse plans."

Everyone gasped.

"I have an idea." Spook Mark who was usually quiet.

We all turned to him.

"Well you know how mom bought one cake for the party and one for us?" We all nooded.

"Well how about we put a firecracker in it and give it to her and then it would blow up in her face, I mean it's not that mean."

Everyone was quiet, but then we all nooded with evil little smirks on our faces.

"Okay Mark and Jake you put the firecracker in the cake."

"Jessica, Kim you figure out when the perfect time is to deliever the cake to her.

The four of them nodded and walked out of the room.

"As for the rest of us just try not to let her find out!"

We all walked out of the room and into the kitchen to get ready for the part.

**OKAY THE NEXT 2 CHAPTERS MIGHT BOTH BE ABOUT THE PARTY AND AFTER, I DEFF KNOW THE NEXT ONE IS. 2 REVIEWS PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!THNX LOVE ALL MY SUPPORTERS 3**


	7. AUTHORS NOTE

**HAY GUYS SORRY I HAVENT POSTED MY NEW CHAPTER YET I HAVE JUST BEEN REALLY BUSY WITH THE HOLIDAYS AND EVERYTHING, BUT DON'T WORRY THE NEW CHAPTER WILL BE UP BY NEXT WEEK...I HOPE**

**THANK YOU 3**


End file.
